Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)
by TheMostCunningJedi
Summary: Pre-"Sabotage" (S5, E17). This is essentially a spooning one-shot: Ahsoka uses the sleepy encounter to muse about her and Anakin before having to face off with the Separatists once again. Anisoka.


Their journey was well under way and on schedule with both the Chancellor and the Council's collective mandate to defend the Republic's stronghold on the residing world of the Trade Federation's directorate, Cato Neimoidia.

Ahsoka was in the process of wrapping up her use of the refresher utilities aboard the Republic cruiser currently humming through hyperspace. The strategy for the dogfight had been finalized and she, her master, and the clones were all expected to attempt to catch as much rest as is possible before their arrival to match the Separatist forces.

Quietly, she made her way into the sleeping quarters she shared with her master and quickly spotted him still awake, lying on his bed and meddling with a holopad.

It had become an often occurrence for her to catch him during his downtime checking up on the various Pod Races occurring all throughout the Outer Rim territories, from back home on Tatooine to Malastare. Sometimes he'd be just in time to catch a race streaming live on the holonet; inciting him to get into the groove of the sport as if he was in the very stands of the Grand Arena in Mos Espa. Other times, he'd come in as the final tally of a well-advertised race that he'd been looking forward to was being rounded up. He had made somewhat of a promise to take Ahsoka to a race in person after the war was over; coming to the conclusion that a small detour whilst in the middle of some truly non-aggressive negotiations won't hurt too much then.

Seemingly-satisfied with the results of what he was saw displayed before him, he discarded the pad and stretched out, yawning shamelessly so.

At the sight of her entering the room, he greeted her with his usual banter, remarking, "Well, Ahsoka, better get some sleep before we're being chased by vulture droids like they've suddenly become sentient and we're their only source of food."

She snorted lightly. "I actually think it's the buzz droids who have the biggest appetite for us."

He settled firmly into his bed while she remained standing still in front of hers, lingering and staring ahead at him as if suddenly realizing she had been caught in a ray shield.

"Something on your mind, Snips?"

She slowly and gracefully began to remove her Padawan beads while declaring in a soft, low tone, "Master, I hope I'm not overstepping my usual demeanor, but... is it okay if I have your company while we sleep?"

He remained silent and mostly expressionless but for a small twitch of his mouth, lowering his eyebrows along with slight turn of his whole head, inquiring her for more details, seeing as they were indeed slated to be in each other's company while they rested.

She wasted no time in responding to his cue, hastily replying, "I mean, more than just here in these quarters. Together. In your bed. Just to rest. I could really use... the warmth... of another being. These long ventures through hyperspace can sometimes feel like eons. Though I know we're on schedule."

He remained in his previous stoic expression for just a few seconds, before cutting it off to gracefully smile, and readjust himself closer to the wall as well as drape some of his blanket off of his figure; all to make room for her.

"Come here, Snips."

She moved excitedly into the bed, letting out a sigh of relief once properly tucked in.

Once there, however, she found herself craving more.

Spontaneously as Anakin was beginning to doze off behind her, she whispered into the tight space they were now sharing in hopes he could still hear her and follow, "Anakin. Hold me."

It proved to not get lost on Anakin as proceeded by mounting his left arm around her waist and having it land on her lower abdomen.

Suddenly, the purr of the engines and all other surrounding technological blips and beeps in both their quarters and outside in the cruiser at large came to a deafening stop as Ahsoka turned all of her hearing to the inside workings of her mind and heart.

No meditation in the past few months had come even close to the serenity and clarity she experienced now in Anakin's embrace. Somehow she felt something far greater and more substantial than seemingly-inconceivable peace in a time of war; belonging. In his arms, it dawned on her how much she yearned to spend the rest of her life with him. Perhaps not as teacher and student, or even as Jedi - for who knows where their state of minds and resolve of the force will lead them to at the end of the war.

Such details about civic allegiances were irrelevant to her at the current moment, however, as she asserted to herself the mere importance of sharing everything with him as they grew old together, primarily including but not limited to their cumulative wisdom of the force and their profound aspirations to aid the underprivileged by fighting to rid the galaxy of horrors such as slavery.

Contemplating that aforementioned harmonious future with the sole being in the galaxy she could say was the closest to forming an attachment that could spell the end for her current fairly-stable career path, all the same redirected her attention to the destination ahead.

She felt deep pity for not paying visit to one of the infamous Neimoidian purse worlds on better terms and for better reasons. The Trade Federation's colonies had earned a considerable prestige throughout the Core and Mid Rim factions for their lavish and exquisite hospitality provided to the off-world and native elite alike.

Oh, how wonderful it would be to rest in this exact same position with Anakin on a substantial bed with the natural scent of the forests just past the overlooking terrace that provide the support of the subsequent bridge cities.

Everyone lending the collective powers of their minds, bodies, and souls to the war effort deserved a recess that attended to all the senses drained in the seemingly-endless drudgery waged to preserve the ideals of the long-enduring Republic.

With Anakin at her side, she thought it probable to serve every single one of those physical and psychological yearnings in one nimble flourish.

Other Jedi in the Temple who did not frequent the battlegrounds to the extent with in which she engaged the enemy proved futile in fully grasping her conflict amidst the burden of her duties as a commander, and the clone troopers, valiant and well-intended as they were, simply didn't have the access to the force necessary to assist her in attempting to dissect her anxieties about the dark cloud obstructing the entire Order's ability to see well into the future successfully.

Anakin was the bridge between the two worlds to which she harbored extreme gratitude for, and at the moment, deep desire.

The position in which they found themselves caressing under now helped instill a sense of intimacy with her friend and protector beyond simply sleeping under the same roof, which they were resigned to doing a multitude of times on a various number of worlds.

He was in matching simple white trousers and shirt, having ditched the Jedi tunic he commonly sported during the various missions representing the interests of the Republic.

Through his various adjusting movements to gain more comfort in the deep grumblings of his nap, she became aware of a rising touch hitting directly below the end of her bottom. Instantly recognizing the sensation, she worked hard to deny her body the release of a slight giggle and adrenaline rush of excitement.

Breaking through yet another barrier of their physical affection filled her with the same wonderment of when she first bared witness to him putting all of his brute strength and technological wit on display in battle.

She was now making contact with the very body she saw drenched in sweat after each exhaustive, hard-won campaign that constantly resigned her to want to explore every inch of; get lost in the intricacies she knew he worked hard for through extensive training, and in return helped her further understand the fluidity and flexibility of her own agile, feline movements.

She had long thought of a sexual experience as the ultimate culmination of their bond - so captivating merely in thought that it felt like her eyes were open for the very first time. It was also through his blue eyes that she saw the vast ocean of stars they had both traveled in their respective paths and the things they had come to share and embody in all of their journeys; grit, compassion, and loyalty.

One day, when the fires of war where extinguished, they would close the gap wedged between them and bring about a celebration of their unity.

For now, however, getting enough rest to make sure all was in place for the next Republic victory ahead was all she could do.

Maybe she'd tease good ol' Skyguy in the morning and inquire him about what exactly his dreams had consisted of.

That is, if she beat him to the refresher.

Sleep eventually came with relative ease as she excessively and begrudgingly pondered the practicality and functionality of these cruisers that possessed the ability to transport them, an entire battalion of clone troopers and extensive amounts of military supplies in extreme paradigms of speed couldn't be outfitted with the proper amount of refresher utilities to be of service to the whole range of personnel aboard.

As it turns out, even during times of all-out war, grievances can emit from more places than the whirl of a lightsaber.


End file.
